


An Awkward Moment

by Bookah



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Shiptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookah/pseuds/Bookah
Summary: Ruby discovers that Ren and Nora are together together, much to Jaune's embarrassment.





	An Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly bit of gratuitous fun. Nothing important to see here. Move along.

“Hey, Nora! I wanted to ask you about… Woah…”

Ruby froze in the doorway, one hand still clenched on the knob as she took in the scene before her. At first she wasn’t sure what she was looking at, but the blush came off the rose quickly. As was her wont, she began to babble in response to not knowing what else to do.

“Sorry guys! I didn’t know what was going on and I just wanted to ask Nora a question and hadn’t realized that you two were together together now and…”

She forced the babbling to stop and jumped back out of the door, slamming it shut. Spastically she threw the door open again with a shouted “Have good sex!” then slammed it shut again a second time.

Humming she strolled down the hallway, smiling. She made it about fifteen feet before her face took on a strained rictus. She pirouetted slowly until her back flopped against the wall and she slid down it, plopping down on her butt gracelessly.

“Huh. Nora and Ren. Nora and… Ren. Ren and Nora.”

“Hi Ruby.” Jaune mumbled from where he was similarly seated.

Ruby didn’t turn her head, but continued to stare at the opposite wall of the hallway. “Hi, Jaune.”

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, before Ruby blurt out, “Ren is REALLY flexible.”

“Yeah, I noticed, Ruby.”

“And Nora has amazing abs.”

“Yeah, I got that, Ruby.”

“And did you notice the size of his p”

“I GOT IT, RUBY.”

Another moment passed, and then the two of them began giggling, then laughing. Jaune’s arms clamped to his sides as if he was trying to reduce pain in his ribs while Ruby’s legs flailed about, kicking beneath her combat skirt in helpless mirth.

Wiping away tears, Ruby fought back her giggles. “Nora and Ren. It’s about time.”

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “It really is.”

Sighing, Ruby leaned over until her head rested on Jaune’s shoulder. “I miss her, Jaune. She was perfect for you.”

Jaune leaned his head, resting his cheek on the small girl’s black and red hair. “Yeah.” His eyes slid down to contemplate Ruby. “Maybe someday…”

Ruby shifted, turning to look at Jaune. “What is it, Jaune?”

“Nothing, Ruby. Never mind.”

Ruby resettled her head on Jaune’s shoulder and the two sat there silently for a while, comfortable in one another’s presence.


End file.
